The Amazing World Of Gumball Movie Redub 5: Ultraman Mebius and Godzilla
The Amazing World Of Gumball Movie Redub 5: Ultraman Mebius and Godzilla '''is a Daniel Pineda Productions's 5th and Final Gumball Movie. It will be extremely action fighting monsters and aliens, and Godzilla will return in this 5th movie. It's Made By Daniel Pineda Characters * Gumball * Darwin * Anais * Nicole * Richard * Mallory * Penny * Penny's Sister * Patrick Fitzgerald * Mrs. Fitzgerald * Tobias * Rachel (Normal and Genie Form) * Harold Wilson * Jackie Wilson * Banana Joe * Molly * Tina * Bobert * Principal Brown * Mr. Small * Mr. and Mrs. Robinson * Rocky * Santa Claus * Hector * Mr. Rex * Molly's Father * Benson * Mordecai * Rigby * Skips * Muslceman and High Five Ghost * Pops * Thomas * Finn * Jake The Dog * BMO * Cinnamon Bun * Grinch (Live Action Style) * Frollo (The Frollo Show) * Gaston (The Frollo Show) * Lefou (The Frollo Show) * Wilford Brimley (The Frollo Show) * M. Bison (The Frollo Show) * Tommy Wiseau (The Frollo Show) * Gulie (The Frollo Show) * Billy Mays (The Frollo Show) * Hades (The Frollo Show) * Nostalgia Critic * Patchy The Pirate * Potty The Parrot * Morshu * Rancid Rabbit (Yapool's Disguise) * Ultraman * Ultraseven * Ultraman Jack * Ultraman Ace * Ultraman Taro * Ultraman Zoffy * Ultraman Mebius * Ultraman Hikari * Ultraman 80 * Ultraman Max * Ultraman Xenon * Ultraman Leo * Ultraman Astra * Ultraman Nexus * Ultraman Noa * Ultra Father * Ultra Mother * Ultraman King * Ultraman Cosmos * Ultraman Justice * Reimon * Grande * Dark Zagi * Dark Mephisto * Yapool * Mazaron Man * Namahage * Alien Nackle (Mebius Version - 2006) * Alien Guts * Alien Zarab (Mebius Ver.) * Alien Temperor (Mebius Ver.) * Alien Mefilas IV * Alien Magma * Alien Metron * Zamsher * Alien Valky * Godzilla (Final Wars Style) * Rodan (Final Wars Style) * Anguirus (Final Wars Style) * Baragon (GMK Style) * Mothra (Tokyo SOS and Final Wars Style) * Mothra (GMK Style) * King Caesar (Final Wars) * Godzilla Jr. and Minilla (Final Wars Style) * Manda (Final Wars) * Mothra Larva (Tokyo SOS) * King Ghidorah (GMK Style) * Ebirah (Final Wars) * Mecha King Ghidorah * Mechagodzilla 2 * Kiryu (Tokyo SOS Style) * Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah * Destroyah * Spacegodzilla * Kamacuras * King Ghidorah (1991 Villain Style) * Gigan (Final Wars Style and Modified Style) * Kumonga * Hedorah (Final Wars Style) * Beatera * Gamera (1999) * Gyaos (1999) * Gomora (Max and Mebius Ver.) * EX Gomora * Lidorias * Miclas * Don Ron * Agira * Eleking (Bad Than became good) * Golmede * Bolgils * Natsunomeryu * Yamawarawa * Windam * Woo * Margodon * Snowgon * Salamandora * Iceron * Telesdon * Earthtron * Kelbeam * Galberos * Mega Flash * Zetton * Fubigrara * Pedoleon Guros * Tyrant * Antlar * Beddra * Gatanozoa * Lunatyx * Birdon * Doragoris * Imperizer * Zoiger * Snowgiran * King Joe Black * Super COV * King Of Mons * Super Pazuzu * Kodaigon (The Other) * Bemstar * Cowra (When molly got the nosering and was transform into the monster Cowra by Yapool) * Sadora * Red King (Bad later becomes good) * EX Red King * Neosaurus * Velokron * Gromite * Geronimon * Angross * Nova * Vakishim * Alukela * Renki * Sakuna Oni * Grangon * Neronga * Jirass * Golza (Normal and Fire Type) * Zoa Muruchi * Mahagenom * Sadora * Alien Baltan (Powered Style) * Gan-Q * Gudon * Black End * Twin Tail * Goldras * Daigerun * Sildron * Silvergon * Armored Darkness * Reiblood * Chaos Darkness Major Characters '''Gumball Gumball is the main protagonist of the 5th and the final movie of all time. Gumball and his family are celebrating christmas they start decelerating christmas unfortunately the 4 monsters name Woo, Margodon, Iceron, and Fubigirara are rampaging the town and they are forced to go to grand opening hotel for christmas and have some fun Darwin Darwin is a fish Gumball's best fish friend and a brother of his and also the secondary protagonist. Darwin is helping decelerating christmas until 4 monsters start rampaging town and Gumball and Darwin started chasing 4 monsters away but 4 of them chases Gumball and Darwin and He and his family forced to go to hotel for christmas Anais Anais is Gumball and Darwin's little sister and the smartest one. Anais is excited for her christmas because for her christmas she'll get daisy the donkey and they moved to hotel for christmas and later she meets molly again who wears a scarf on her neck and go ice skating with her Penny Penny is a female shell and a girlfriend of Gumball's. When Gumball is chasing Darwin, Tobias, and Banana Joe on ice skating he accidentally bump into Penny, Gumball apologizes to her and Penny tells him that they should start dating on ice skating while Darwin, Tobias, and Banana Joe watch with a concern look Tobias Tobias is Gumball and Darwin's third friend. Tobias and his family came to visit hotel and Gumball and his siblings sees Tobias and his family and Gumball, Darwin, and Anais ran up to him, Tobias is happy to see them he tells them that he was hoping to go ice skating with them and they agree on that Rachel Rachel is Tobias's Older sister and Darwin's best crush ever. Rachel maybe still a female genie but she can transform herself back to normal and wears a coat that can keep her warm and go ice skating with darwin when darwin is ready to chase Tobias and Banana Joe Banana Joe Banana Joe is a small yellow banana who loves to make jokes and a fourth friend of Gumball, Darwin, and Tobias's. Banana Joe came along with bobert and sees Gumball and his friends, Banana Joe tells them that this is gonna be the best holiday ever, later he uses banana split and made The monster earthtron slipped and fell to the ground and Banana Joe laugh at him Molly Molly is a large, strong, and wide sauropod and she's the kindest girl in the world. She wears a scarf and a Eyepatch on her left eye. Molly tries to catch Gumball's Car cartax and tries to get away from the woodland animals and the creatures of the forest of doom, She later meets up Anais and the others when anais bump into her and having fun with anais Tina Tina is the biggest strongest bully in elmore junior high. Tina came and started ice skating with the others, later Tina walks along and meets the grinch and suddenly 3 Monsters Salamandora, Nova, and Lunatyx chases her until the 2 monsters Angurius and Baragon saved her from the 3 villains, Godzilla came and notice the T-Rex that he recognized before Bobert Bobert is a robot boy and a wise one and a friend of Gumball's. Bobert walked journey alone filled with sadness until he meets some other robots and he decided to join them Hector Hector is a big friendly giant who love taking care of his other friends. Hector is ordered by Nicole and the others to look for Gumball and his friends that are missing and he agrees along with Mr. Rex, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Muscleman, High Five Ghost, Skips, Pops and Thomas Santa Claus Santa Claus is a jolly old good man who bring some other toys that are behaving good not being bad. During this movie Santa is kiddnaped by Dark Mephisto the evil ultra who is an evil plan to destroy the earth and ruining christmas, later Santa's Slade was out of fuel when the evil ultra strucks him until later he was saved by Godzilla and gentley put him down and he was saved and grateful Mr. Rex Mr. Rex is Tina's father and the mighty tyrannosaurus rex. Mr. Rex was looking for his daughter tina, until he founds her along with hector, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscleman and High Five Ghost, and Thomas Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman is the first ultraman of all time and the leader of the ultraman tribe. He along with his comrades came and save Gumball and his friends from the 4 villain monsters Woo, Margodon, Fubigirara and Iceron, Ultraman battles the kaiju Woo and they defeated them. Ultraman and his comrades introduces themselves and Gumball and his pals introduces themselves as well Ultraman Zoffy Ultraman Zoffy is the second Ultraman in the world and he's Ultraman Mebius's master. Ultraman Zoffy came along with Ultraman Taro help the brothers and the monsters to fight the 4 demon monsters Ultraseven Ultraseven is the third Ultraman after the first Ultraman. He fights the kaiju like mammoth Margodon and he finally defeated him and he and the others told them a story about the evil ultra name Dark Mephisto who was sending all of the monsters to destroy the earth Ultraman Jack Ultraman Jack is the fourth Ultraman otherwise known as Return Of Ultraman. Ultraman Jack arrives and introduces himself to Gumball and his pals and explains along with his brothers about Dark Mephisto and plans to save the earth from the terrible sisituation Ultraman Ace Ultraman Ace is the fifth Ultraman and the wises one. Ultraman Ace came along with his brothers and battles the Choju Iceron and finally defeats him, Ultraman Ace explains to Gumball and his pals that the choju demon name Yapool is the one who sending the monster to destroy the whole city Ultraman Taro Ultraman Taro is the sixth ultraman and Ultraman Zoffy's partner. Ultraman Taro came along with Ultraman Zoffy came and help The Ultramans and The Earth Monsters battle 5 demon Ultraman Mebius Ultraman Mebius is the champion of this world. Ultraman Mebius along with his brothers save them from the 4 villains and explains to them that they must stop the evil ultra and some other monsters, otherwise christmas will be ruined so Gumball's plan could go with ultraman mebius if he can be his side and he agress with that Ultraman Hikari Ultraman Hikari is Ultraman Mebius's partner and a blue ultraman. Ultraman Hikari came and help Ultraman Mebius battle Telesdon and Sadora and gumball and his 3 pals watch as they battle the 2 villains Ultraman 80 Ultraman 80 is a rough and tough ultraman in the world. Ultraman 80 was once a teacher in his home and now he becomes ultraman 80 and protect the citizens of elmore Ultraman Max Ultraman Max is the best ultraman in the world. Ultraman Max came and save Gumball and his pals from the mengtic monster antlar along with the monster Golmede Ultraman Leo Ultraman Leo is the 7th brother of Ultraman Tribe. Ultraman Leo came along with his brother Ultraman Astra and battle against Alien Magma and his monster Black End Ultraman Astra Ultraman Astra is the 8th ultraman tribe and Ultraman Leo's brother. They battle against Alien Magma and Black End Ultra Father Ultra Father is the supreme commander and the Father of all the Ultraman tribe. Ultra Father watch as Ultraman brothers battling the 2 monsters Gatanozoa and Zoiger along with his wife Ultra Mother, Until Godzilla comes and helps everyone and explains to Dark Mephisto that theres only one king of the monsters and the leader of the monsters Ultra Mother Ultra Mother is the female ultraman and a wife of Ultra Father. Ultra Mother watch the battle as Ultra Brothers and Earth Monsters battling the villains along with ultra father Songs # Main Title/We wish u a Merry Christmas (City Of Prague) # Its The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year (City Of Prague) # Winter Wonderland (Sung by Gumball and Penny) # Wickersham Brothers (Telesdon, Golza, Sadora, and Red King chasing tina) # Our Earth (Yapool, Mefilas IV, and King Ghidorah) # Monster (Skillet) # Ending Credits/Mary's Boy Cild (City Of Prague) Transcript The Amazing World Of Gumball Movie Redub 5: Ultraman Mebius and Godzilla/TranscriptCategory:Daniel Pineda Category:Redubs